YOU'RE MY PRINCE
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Aku memang mendambakan Pangeran itu, tapi dirimulah yang paling kucintai.


**Ini fict pertama saya, jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan Arigatou buat senpai-senpai yang menyempatkan membaca fict ini.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

Aku sangat menyukai pesta ini. Pesta yang menyenangkan ini diadakan di sebuah Istana yang megah nan indah, lebih tepatnya di taman Istana yang telah dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Apalagi dengan lantunan lagu yang merdu dan terdengar lembut di telinga, dan itu membuat suasana menjadi romantis bagi orang-orang yang berpasangan, yang sedang berdansa.

Aku yang melihat mereka berdansa dengan gerakan yang indah, itu membuatku senang. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari pinggir, namun tiba-tiba ada seorang pangeran yang amat tampan, gagah, berwibawa itu menghampiriku dan..

"Maukah Nona, berdansa dengan saya?" tawar Pangeran itu dengan sopan sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.  
Eh? Aku benar-benar terkejut, seorang Pangeran mengajakku berdansa.

Dengan malu-malu aku pun menerima uluran tangannya dan dia membawaku ke lantai dansa untuk bergabung dengan para pedansa di tengah. Sejujurnya aku tidak pandai berdansa, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa ringan yang seakan-akan Pangeran itulah yang mengendalikan tubuhku beriringan dengan musik.

"Nona, kau cantik sekali dengan dress yang anda kenakan." puji Pangeran sembari tersenyum lembut. Pujiannya sukses membuatku malu dan wajahku memerah panas.

"Terima kasih" ujarq malu-malu.  
"Sama-sama. Nona, sepertinya saya jatuh cinta pada nona, dipandangan pertama. Jadi, maukah Nona.."  
.

.

.

BLETAK!

'Aduh!' pekikku kesakitan sembari mengusap pelan kepalaku ketika seseorang menjitak kepalaku agak keras. Dan itu membuatku tersadar dari…

"Berhentilah, berangan-angan yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi,Sakura!" komentar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku sangat mengenali suara itu, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah juga menggangguku ketika aku berangan, Sasuke!" ujarku dengan kesal.

Hhhh.. Aku menghela nafas panjang karena Sasuke sudah merusak imajinasiku yang indah itu dan mengmbalikan aku ke dunia nyata ini.

Dengan perasaan kesal aku menutup buku dongeng yang tadi aku baca sebelum berimajinasi, ke tempat rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah Konoha High School.

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku sangat menyukai cerita dongeng yang menceritakan seorang Putri dan Pangeran. Entah itu Cinderalla, Snow White maupun film Barbie yang sering aku tonton dan masih banyak lagi. Pastinya Cerita Putri yang berakhir bahagia dengan seorang Pangeran yang tampan.

Berbicara tentang Pangeran, tentunya aq punya seseorang yang aku anggap seorang Pangeran meskipun terkadang sikapnya tidak seperti Pangeran yang ada di cerita-cerita dongeng itu. Dia memang tampan namun tidak berwibawa maupun berkharisma seperti Pangeran yang da di angananku. Tapi, aku tetap menyukainya bahkan mencintainya.

"Kau mau di sini tterus, Sakura? Hari sudah mulai gelap" tanya seseorang hingga membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.  
"Eh? I.. Iya. Ayo pulang" jawabku gugup ketika mengetahui bahwa jarak kami sangat dekat. Dengan segera aku berjalan ke arah luar dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Aku menyukai momen ini. Berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke sembari menggenggam erat tanganku ketika senja dan itu membuat suasana jadi romantis.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu betah sekali berangan? Sampai-sampai kau lupa waktu dan eng,, mengabaikanku." tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan kami dengan raut wajah yang penasaran namun sedikit kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku itu menyukai sosok Pangeran yang ada dicerita-cerita dongeng." jawabku dengan bosan, karena selalu saja dia menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai diriku jika aku tidak seperti Pangeran yang ada diangananmu? Itu bukan diriku, Sakura!" Kata Akio meninggikan 1oktaf suaranya dengan tegas.

Dia terlihat marah dengan ucapanku barusan. Dia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan mendahuluiku dengan cepat.  
Ini kacau! Dia benar-benar marah. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku suka, dia yang bersikap seperti itu terlihat lucu karena cemburu.

Aku tersenyum kecil , setelah itu aku berlari kecil menghampirinya dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lengan kanannya.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke! Jangan marah dong. Yaah,, Pangeran itu kan cuma ada diangananku. Dan Kau adalah Pangeranku yang ada di dunia nyata"  
Kataku dengan jujur sembari melempar senyumku untuknya.

Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lembut.  
"Oke! Aku maafkan. Tapi kau jangan pernah lagi mengangan-angankan Pangeran yang ada di Imajinasi itu" Kata Sasuke yang masih saja terlihat kesal.  
Benar-benar lucu. Dan membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tuduhku sembari tertawa ringan. Sasuke yang mendengar tuduhanku, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena malu.

"TIDAK!" sangkal Sasuke dengan tegas. Setelah itu dia Langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Aku suka menggodanya seperti itu. Benar-benar lucu dan membuatku bertambah mencintai Pangeran nyataku bukan Pangeran yang ada di dalam imajinasiku.

**FIN**

Uwaaaa! Gomen Jika fict ni pendek bngetz... mohon kritik n saran senpai-senpai..

jka Senpai-senpai berkenan. Review pLease!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
